Poesia em Tinto
by Tai Black
Summary: Mão que de tinto, esta poesia escreveu. rod.bella. escrita em versos.


**Ship:** Rodolphus Lestrange / Bellatrix Black  
**Classificação:** NC17  
**Observação:** essa fic foi escrita em versos livres, é um poema-erótico. PWP.

* * *

**N/A: **Esta história é escrita em verso – poema -, é a primeira vez que escrevo fics assim, então... Talvez não seja boa. Isso é uma _poesia erótica_, contém palavras vulgares e insinuação de sexo, non-con. Fic dedicada à **Thai,** que compreende meu _spleen_, meu sofrimento, minha soturnidade, minha tuberculose e meu vício por café. Pra ti gataaan!

* * *

"**Mais doce** é ver-te, de meus ais **vencida,  
Dar-me **em teus brandos olhos desmaiados**  
Morte, **morte de amor**, melhor que a vida."  
**_**- BOCAGE -**_

* * *

**Poesia em Tinto  
**Por Tainara Black

**#**

Minhas mãos te sobem a saia, a teu contragosto e teimosia.  
E pele minha, grossa, rasga contato em tua carne crua.  
Que há tempos, de Amor e Desejo me consumia,  
Mas que em grandes negações desfilava nua,  
Em sonhos meus que jamais a ti revelaria.

Em alvoroçado descompasso, minha respiração na nuca tua,  
E de Amores me parte o peito, a Adrenalina.  
Minhas mãos descobrem tuas vergonhas, agora nuas  
Para verter calor à minha Menina.

E mais reclama e reclama, mas nego dar-te a face minha.  
E a Menina não aquieta, estando para mim de costas,  
E remexe as ancas, desesperada, instigando a febre das minhas.  
De mal grado, deixa que mova meus dedos, pois sei que gostas,  
E tremes de prazer, ainda sem perder a linha.

**#**

Rijo e frígido Amor, por respectiva a mim e a ti.  
Nos joelhos bambos vejo adoecer-te os sentidos  
E em minhas mãos firmes o sexo teu senti  
Umedecer os dedos de prazeres malditos.

E as costas tuas no peito meu,  
Esvaecem-me a sabedoria,  
Enquanto minha mão busca no seio teu  
Alento à tentação da teimosia.

E o falo meu entre tuas pernas encontra,  
Na sombra cruel, que agora a mim pertencia,  
O presságio do céu que se demonstra  
Antes do Sexo que cometia.

**#**

Ao fato do não pensar,  
Em ti parti o ventre  
E não atendi ao ouvir-te reclamar,  
Negando-te parar dentre.

Na volúpia aguda que meus sentidos desfalecem,  
Em meio a tal espanto,  
Experimentar-te e morrer tão se parecem,  
Que fora impossível não rir de teu Pranto  
E negar-te ainda mais o descanso.

Tua voz me preenche todo o ar,  
Que outrora me parecia nada,  
E ar que ar é apenas,  
Se mostra falho, a me sufocar  
Enturva-me toda direção da Estrada  
Fazendo-me chegar aos Céus às duras penas.

**#**

E Tejo teu que a mim pertence  
Molha-te as pernas e todo o ventre.  
E Amor meu cálido se faz,  
Ao parar de negar-te que me beije.  
E Amor nosso, inexistente,  
Mostra-se inexato ainda que quente.  
E lábios teus de mel e teimosia  
Esgueiram-se à orelha minha,  
E n'um sussurro rouco e ardente  
Deixa tua voz escapar entredentes:

"_Você é um filho da puta, Lestrange_"

E derretendo ainda em Desejo,  
Tomo-te as pernas em volta de meu corpo.  
E dentro de ti procuro mais gozo,  
Que n'outra mulher nunca encontraria.  
E tua voz a minha vida corrompe,  
Ao murmurar em teimosia,  
Que odeia quando falo meu te irrompe  
E que rouca voz minha te anestesia.  
Mas n'outro instante, me geme o nome e suplica  
Que rouca voz minha te encante  
Com uma mísera Poesia.

**#**

No peito meu Músculo pulsa ardente,  
E a face de espanto se enche  
Que um sentimento assim não esperava  
Nem de vislumbre em minha mente.

Escrito na palma de minha mão estava,  
Que o desvario tu serias em minha vida,  
E que lábio teu em mim despertaria  
Tanta Loucura, Prazer e Expectativa.

Na mão tua a cigana leu,  
Que a vida a mim te concederia.  
E a palma tua em meu corpo verteu  
Mais Calor e Amor que o Sol poderia.

**#**

Tenho-te na palma da minha mão.  
A mão que a cigana leu.  
Mão que tuas vergonhas desbravou.  
Mão que enlouqueceu, repudiou,  
Que de breu pura alma banhou.  
Que de tinto, esta poesia escreveu.

**#**

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado e compreendido, às vezes nem eu compreendo. **Reviews**, sempre bem-vindas. **Thai**, gatan, pra ti!


End file.
